The Rules of Work
by VVGirl
Summary: Inspired by The Rules of Work by Richard Templar. This is a story about a 12 Year old Tsuna obtaining a book that will change his life for the better. I currently only have Rules of Work and Rules to Break but I plan to get the other books soon which I will implement into the story. Hope you enjoy :3.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Namimori, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. All was calm...

Unless you're Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Unfortunately for him his daily life consisted of constantly falling over, being almost late for school, being bullied by both teachers and students in his school, and constant mocking with the insulting nickname 'No-Good Tsuna'. Even his own mother calls him so, but with more fact than being purposely mean.

He fails at school, fails at making any friends, not even sure if he'd be able to survive in the world once he reaches the age of an adult. Not knowing what to do he hides from the world, avoiding as much confrontation and attention as possible while escaping the world through video games and manga.

He knew it wasn't healthy to do so, even his mother says so but has given no support, only reminders of being 'No-Good'.

Yet, despite it being a completely normal day. An unexpected yet welcome change occurred this day which would help change Tsuna's life for the better.

Namimori Junior High just ended for the day and the students filed their way through the halls and out of school grounds. Either heading home to rest or go out and spend time with their friends.

Tsuna decided to walk through the market place on the way home.

It was a spur of a moment really, he had money on him which he accumulated from the odd bits of money around his house and he wanted to spend it on something before he loses his money or has it taken from him by his tormentors.

The market wasn't overly busy making it easy to window shop rather than enter each shop individually.

Nothing was getting his attention though, things that did were too expensive that he could only dream of obtaining, others were so pointless and cheap it wasn't worth it.

After reluctantly turning his eyes off the newly released video games, his eyes landed upon a book shop.

Normally it wouldn't garner his attention unless it provided manga for which he knew didn't. However, there was a particular book on display with a sign stating that it was a newly released book in Japan.

The book wasn't fancy, instead had solid black with moderately big, bold, white texts on the cover. It was modern and simple. Easy to look at and probably nice to hold in your hand.

It was the bold white text that caught his attention the most though, displaying the title prominently.

**The Rules of Work by Richard Templar**

_Rules of Work? _Tsuna thought with intrigue and curiosity. _When did work have rules?_

Wanting to know more about the peculiar book, he entered the shop. Much to his own surprise and the shop owner who stood behind the till.

The shop was brimming with books from all kinds, Gardening, Science, Math, History, Literature, Languages and so on and so forth. Though the place looked well taken care of the books looked almost untouched or worn-torn from use. Considering that the students in his school didn't have to work that hard to avoid getting grades like his own, it's understandable.

Along with being a book shop, it was also a library with its own reading area. The comfortable looking chairs looked brand new in terms of condition but not newly bought, supporting the theory of the shop not having many customers.

Though he doubts himself he'll be a regular customer, he was already failing school despite having the study books (which he barely use). What's the point of reading and learning out of school if he was going to fail anyway?

Ignoring the countless books bringing him interests before crushing it with self-deprecation and turning his focus back to the book that brought him there in the first place. Quickly scanning around while avoiding the curious gaze of the shop owner he spots an organised pile of the new book. Seemingly expected to be bought by many instead of reading it in the reading area.

Tsuna walks towards it and picks a copy up and turned it over to read the summary on the back.

**A definitive code for personal success**

"Personal success..." Tsuna whispered a slither of excitement entering him at the new possibilities it could bring.

From that day forward Tsunayoshi Sawada became a Rules Player.

Slowly raising the Social ladder and perfecting his grades by following the rules set out for him.

What rules will he learn? And how will it affect his life?

And how will this affect his now changing future?


	2. Quick Update! AN

Hello!!!

This is VVGirl here and I am going to give you a quick update!!

I am currently in a very creative mood right now, have been for a while and it ain't leaving anytime soon. However I have important exams coming up that will determine my future, so I won't be able to express my creativity through writing for a while.

HOWEVER!

I will be making notes on my ideas and plan flesh out my stories. Once my exams are over I'll write up my ideas and plan on here on and Wattpad (I have a KHRxBNHA there).

For Harry No Longer Exist (I should really change that cringy title, but I don't know what else to call it) I will be improvising a lot of things as I have no access to the movies or books. So I apologise in advance.

I am also a bit forgetful, I may have ADD or ADHD (something that makes my mum laugh as she denies this, I know she is a nurse but I have scarily accurate symptoms) and maybe short term memory lost. So spam me messages or reviews if I have been absent to a considerable while.

That is all I can think of saying rn, so I will see you all again soon!


End file.
